Thirteen and Counting
by abesgoldenfriend
Summary: Brittanny Kirkland and Jin Wang are getting married, and are moving in together. The only problem is that all together the family comes to a grand total of fifteen, thirteen of which are their children. Both families, the rumbustious Kirklands and the simple Wangs, have to get used to their new lives, and going to a new school, and idiot French boy and creepy Russians. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**I really got to stop making new stories, but ideas just end up popping into my head.** **I don't own Hetalia. Please read and review. Names to countries will be at the bottom if you want to check them out.**

.-*-.

Whatever made Brittanny desire six sons was beyond her. Whatever corrupted her to taking in her sister's set of twins _still_ confused her. And now she was marring a man with five children of his own.

She was crazy. Pure and simple crazy.

She kept stealing glances in the mirrors, making sure that her fiancée hadn't come to his sense and decided to break the engagement off and leave her with her six sons and her sister's twins.

The worst part was that the children (her eight and his five) hadn't met each other yet. And they would be sharing rooms. Her twins and the girls (one his one hers) would be sharing. All the rest would be sharing according to age: Alasdair with Yao, Arvel with Anil, Cian with Yong Soo, Caleen and Mei, Arthur and Kiku, Alfred with Matthew, which leaves Peter alone until the new baby was born.

Yeah, that right. She was pregnant. Again. She found out a week before they started packing, and according to her doctor she was about a month into it.

Brittanny gave her sons a quick scan. Alasdair sat in the front, looking uncharacteristically pale under his blood red hair. Behind him sat Arvel, reading a book about ghosts, not looking nervous at all (which honestly didn't surprise Brittanny. He didn't get his nickname of "Mr. Indifference" for nothing). Arthur sat on his left, hiding behind newly dyed green hair and eyeliner and a meowing cat carrier. Arthur had discovered punk a few months ago and taken to it like a fish to water. Her twins, Alfred and Matthew, sat next to Arthur, both carrying a childhood toy they should have gotten rid of years ago. Her sister's twins, Caleen and Cian, sat behind them listen to music, and Peter sat to their right, playing with a toy ship.

God she was happy she had a van.

"Okay, only a few more minutes until we get there," she called out to her passengers.

"Good. I feel like I'm going to piss myself," Alasdair muttered.

Arvel gave a small, cold chuckle. "Oh, and here I thought you were 'big and brave Alasdair'. As the oldest you're supposed to talk all big, you know like you usually do."

Alasdair growled. "Shut your geggie you arse bandit."

Arvel snorted. "Yeah, 'cause our new family will _love _that."

"Boys," Brittanny said in warning.

"I bet they'll love it as much as Iggy's eyeliner," Arvel continued, not heeding his mother's warning.

"Arse face," Arthur spat at Arvel. "And my name's Arthur."

"And how about Alfred's loudness and Matthew's refusal to put that stupid stuffed bear down," Arvel said, ignoring his half-brother.

Alfred and Matthew glared at him, but before Alfred could start yelling Brittanny's voice filled the car.

"You know you guys; this isn't what I had in mind when I said 'best behavior'."

At the sound of their mother's cold voice everyone became still, save for Caleen and Cian because they couldn't hear anything over their Irish jig music.

As she pulled into the driveway everything seemed to get quiet, and just after she parked, her children ran out of the car and up the house. After figuring out that the door was locked they devised that the easiest way to get the door open was to toss the lightest one there into an open second story window.

Thankfully for Peter, his mother ran up behind them and opened the door, and ducked out of the way so she wouldn't get trampled. "Remember boys! Look for the rooms with your name on it! Your stuff should already be up there!" When Brittanny turned around she became painfully aware that six Asians were staring at her.

She sighed, plucked off her glasses, and rubbed her eyes.

God she was insane.

.-*-.

Yao's car ride was supposed to be quiet. Not a word was said, not even from his father. Not a word should have been said, and if it wasn't for Yong Soo constantly breaking the unspoken rules it would have stayed that way.

But even Yong Soo got quiet as they saw the others running towards the house. The Wang family got out of the car quietly, and the only member of the Kirkland family that noticed they were here was the mother.

_My future mother_, Yao reminded himself quietly, even in his own head.

His father, Jin, cleared his throat. "Go find your rooms. We will talk later." And as simple as that, they filed past the blonde woman and into the house.

That was probably the only thing simple about this.

.-*-.

**Well, this seems like a good place to end. My sister's really excited about this story, and want to know what others think about it so please review. Also what pairings do you guys want? I wont be doing any incest, but are there others want?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, sorry I forgot to put this at the bottom of the last chapter. Kirklands: Alasdair, 18 years old(Scotland), Arvel, 17 years old(Wales), Cian, 16 years old(North Ireland), Caleen, 16 years old(Ireland), Arthur, 15 years old(England), Matthew, 14 years old(Canada), Alfred, 14 years old(America), Peter, 13 years old(Sealand). Wangs: Yao, 18 years old(China), Anil, 17 years old(Tibet), Yong Soo, 16 years old(South Korea), Mei, 16 years old(Taiwan), Kiku, 15 years old(Japan). The parents are Brittanny (Britannia) Kirkland, and Jin Wang (A random name).**

**Also these ages are about how old they should be. I didn't incorporate birthdays into this, but this is about how old they are.**

**Also I made a family tree for the Vargas and Beilschmidt families, even though they haven't showed up in the story. There might be spoilers on it, but if you want to check it out then look at my profile.**

.-*-.

The first thing Kiku saw when he walked into his room was a jean covered posterior pointing in his direction. Immediately he lifted his eyes, which met a punk rock band poster called _Killing __Chihuahua__._

Kiku's eyes went wide and he moved his body so that his own dog was hidden behind him. _My roommate is a dog hater! What if he hurts Pochi? What if he manages to trick Pochi into following him into the basement, makes him eat baby human flesh, and sacrifices him to the devil?_

Arthur paused at trying to get his grumpy cat out of the carrier and looked over at the door. "Oh, your here. I'm-"

Kiku jumped at the sound of his voice and rapped his arms around his Shiba Inu. "Please don't sacrifice my dog to the devil!"

The roommates stared at each other for a moment, before Arthur jumped up and looked at his reflection in the window. "Do I really look like a satanist?" he asked in horror.

Kiku paused at his outbursts, and quickly recovered. "When I saw the poster I assumed..."

Arthur frowned and followed his eyes. "That's just a band I like. I'm not going to be murdering any dogs any time soon."

Kiku blushed. "O-Oh. Well, I'm Kiku Wang. It is pleasure to met you."

Arthur gave him a nod. "And I'm Arthur Kirkland. It's very nice to met you. My cat Winston is in the cat carrier. He's a Scottish Fold, and the grumpiest cat you'll ever met."

Kiku glanced over to the cat carrier. "This is my dog Pochi. He's a Shiba dog, and doesn't like to be touched much."

Arthur nodded before looking over at Kiku's side of the room. "Well, you're spic and span."

"And you're not."

Arthur shrugged before returning to his cat. Kiku sighed and closed the door behind him.

.-*-.

Alasdair stared at Yao, and Yao stared at Alasdair. They were sitting on their beds, across from each other in an uncomfortable silence.

Alasdair coughed into his fist. "So, you like pandas?"

Yao hugged his stuffed toy close. "Who doesn't?"

Alasdair shrugged. "So... what clubs are you planning to join when school starts?"

Yao shrugged. "I won't know until then, will I?"

Alasdair bit his lip and nodded.

Yao tilted his head as he heard the house creak. "This is a strange house."

Alasdair snorted. "A strange house in a strange town, full of strange people."

Yao's eyes went wide. "What do you mean?"

Alasdair gave a small laugh. "Either it doesn't mater, or you'll see soon." The house creaked again. "I wonder who that is?"

Yao blinked twice. "It's probably just one of our siblings."

The redhead smiled. "I guess."

Yao flinched as the house creaked again.

.-*-.

**I swear to God this was supposed to be a normal story.**

**But then 2ps got involved.**

**Run for your life.**

**Also does anyone think I should use the Gakuen Hetalia uniforms for the school? It's going to be a small school, but I really love the uniforms... Then again does it really mater?**

**Please review.**


End file.
